Mon Cœur S'ouvre à ta Voix
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: Ed tried to deny, tried to run away from it… he was doing his best really. But that sneaky bastard always had a way to get him trapped again. 6 RoyEd shuffle drabbles


**A/N: I don't even remember when I wrote these. It's been a while. I have to say, I'm not that good at this shuffle-thingy but… I think it's fun. :D**

Hoobastank – You're The One

Roy took off his uniform, his gloves and decided: _today_. Ed was lying on the sofa, reading a book as usually. Roy stopped and stared at him, trying his best to collect all his courage, he wouldn't let this just slip away like usually. It had already been going on for far too long. Roy was sick of the playing around. Sure, it had been enjoyable to share innuendos and cast those meaningful gazes, laugh when people thought they really were an item. Roy knew that it was time.

"Ed?"  
The boy turned to glance at him.  
"I love you so… be mine?"  
Roy had waited a surprised expression but Ed only smiled. As if he had known the moment would come eventually.

**311 – I'll Be Here A While**

Roy loved the taste he could sense from Ed. The salt from his skin. The way Roy brushed his hair away from his face, admired the way his sun kissed skin was almost glowing. Roy loved looking how Ed was bending under him, his eyes closed and those sinfully sweet moans that escaped from his lips… growing even louder and louder, every time before the climax… which always seemed to come way too soon.

Roy was basking in the afterglow, too languid to move an inch but – as always – right in that moment Ed got up and got dressed. Roy glanced at him, he was smirking at him. "See you," he said and left the room. Roy sighed. Suddenly the bed was way too big… as every single time.

**Muse – I Belong To You (Mon Cœur S'ouvre à ta Voix)**

Ed tried his best. He really did. But unlike Mustang, he wasn't that good at playing games, being sneaky. Ed tried to deny, tried to run away from it… he was doing his best really. But that sneaky bastard always had a way to get him trapped again.

"Don't," Ed said yet again, with a suppressed tone. He was still too proud to beg but he was afraid. Because he was starting to think that he would be ready to do that too… soon.

Why did the bastard have to so much control over him? Why couldn't Ed stop it?  
"Don't _what_," Roy whispered and ran his tongue against Ed's skin, making him shiver even though he tried no to. He couldn't help it.  
"You'd better accept it, Fullmetal… you belong to me."  
Ed glared at him, making sure that the bastard knew what he thought about that. He tried to deny it, tried to run away from it… he would never admit, never accept… but at least he couldn't say he hadn't tried… right?

Ed grabbed Mustang's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It seemed that… it was true. He belonged to the bastard. But the bastard also belonged to him, in that case. Ed would make sure of that.

**H.I.M – Scared to Death**

Roy had so much to lose. His entire career. His reputation. His face. The respect Ed had gained towards him. He had never let himself love anybody, to fall in love. He had never said those three famous words to _anyone_. And he had planned to keep it that way. To never feel like that towards anyone. He was too afraid… it made him lonely too but he had thought he was supposed to be like that, he didn't deserve to be loved. And he was sure he couldn't afford loving anyone. That's how it was supposed to be. So why was Ed making it all so easy, way too easy?

"I… love you," Roy whispered, the pain echoing in his voice, so vulnerable, more than ever. He trusted. That was why. He knew Ed wouldn't break him.

**Aerosmith – Angel**

Roy was opening Ed's hair from his braid, he smiled when he saw Ed's relaxed expression through the mirror. Ed always complained how much Roy was touching his hair, that he was obsessed with Ed's golden long hair. Which was true, Roy supposed. But Ed had a habit of saying something… and meaning something else. Roy had learned to interpret him pretty well.

He kissed Ed's bare shoulder. "I missed you…"  
Ed snorted. And Roy decided to tease him a bit. "I missed your scent. Your hair. Your eyes. When we're close like this… your smile, your laugh…"  
"SHUT UP! You're embarrassing as fuck," Ed finally groaned and broke free from Roy's grip.  
"I missed you getting angry too," he said and smiled, kissing the blushing boy.

**AFI – Love Like Winter**

When it was about them… it was all about hurting. The one who hurt the other more, was the winner. No commitments, right?

That's what they repeated every night and in the morning it could be seen from their eyes. _No commitments._ It was nothing but that game between them. It couldn't be more. Only one could win, only one could lose.

And when Ed watched Roy flirting again to some random woman, somehow Ed realized that he was losing again… that for some reason, it seemed that he was losing _every time._


End file.
